Once Upon A Time In Neverland
by dizzybelle
Summary: Wendy, John, and Michael are swept into Neverland. It proves hard for Wendy to fit in with the other Lost Boys so Peter Pan does the only thing he can think of, kill her.


**AN**: I'm basing this story off the TV show Once Upon A Time, obviously, but I've made a few changes. I've made Wendy so she is seventeen, turning eighteen the next morning. Peter is going to be about the same age. Any of the lost boys' ages are varied as long as they haven't surpassed eighteen or, to be technical, adulthood. They will definitely meet a few characters you know and love and I'm hoping to keep up with this as the show moves along, so I'm not even quite sure what all is going to happen. Please give me your thoughts in the comments and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

It was happening tomorrow, on her birthday. It was fitting that they would ruin her life the day she becomes an actual adult. They were sending her to the head of the Gentleman's Delight to pay their debts. Her own parents, throwing her away. She felt lost and terrified, lying in bed just waiting for the sun to rise and for all of her hopes to disappear with the light.

Wendy had always liked the dark. No one could see the bruises, above or below the surface, in the dark. Not even her brothers. John was growing older and starting to realize something bad was going to happen but Michael was still a boy. Wendy loved seeing the innocence still visible in his face and watch the wonder he had when learning something new. Thinking of them made her heart ache even worse. It was like there was an actual dagger pushing into her chest, causing her hopes to bleed out. There was no way she would ever see her brothers again, no way she would ever do anything wonderful, and no way she would ever find anyone who would love her and care for her.

For her entire life, she did the caring. She raised John and Michael. She cooked, cleaned, and entertained the boys. When was it going to be her turn to be a child, to be cared for?

Just then she heard a scream coming from the boys' room and ran down the hallway. She knew neither of her parents would hear because they were gone...again. She jumped up and ran to John and Michael's room to find the screams turn to laughter.

Wendy smiled, "Now boys, what was that for?"

John shrugged, ever mysterious, while Michael giggled, "We were just playing pirates Wendy! John-I mean Captain Hook jumped out from the closet and scared me."

Wendy laughed, grabbed Michaels pudgy little hand, and kissed it saying, "Well Peter, I hope you got him back really good after that!" She snuck a side glance at John who sheepishly smiled and grabbed his side. "Oh look Peter! Hook has fallen!"

Michael squealed and they spent the rest of the night laughing and fighting and yelling. This is what Wendy knew she would miss the most. She knew that she would still miss taking care of them and watching them grow, but most of all she knew that she would miss playing with them. She liked to see that they were still kids, even if she couldn't be one. The last thing Wendy thought before she felt her step-father's firm grip on her wrist was I don't want to grow up.

Wendy shrieked in surprise when she felt Mr. Darling's crushing squeeze which earned her a scornful growl. Their mother was hovering in the doorway, too scared to interfere incase it rewarded her with some of Mr. Darling's wrath.

His snide gaze went straight to Wendy then traveled down her light blue night dress. "What is going on? The children should be in bed Wendy," he licked his lips as he said, "as should you."

Wendy's voice cracked and she averted her eyes to the floor when she responded, "I'm sorry, sir."

He scoffed, "Sorry is not enough. You will be punished later this evening...leave your door open."

When he was finished looking at Wendy, Mr. Darling turned to John and Michael. Wendy couldn't see straight because of her fear. What was he going to do to her? She always felt his eyes on her and tolerated the inappropriate touches but tonight was her last night at home, and he could do whatever he wanted with her. Wendy started breathing very rapidly and the black started closing in on her. She would have fainted if it wasn't for Mr. Darling's hand raised in the air ready to come down onto John's face.

Wendy jumped in front of John at the last second and took the blow for him yelling, "NO!" She saw John leap up ready to attack Mr. Darling but she pulled the end of his shirt so he fell down behind her. "Stay put John."

Michael started crying and ran to the window seat. Mr. Darling glanced at Wendy and grew an evil smile as he turned to Michael. She noticed that the shutters were open and with one small push Michael could go tumbling to the ground. Before Wendy leapt up, she turned to her mother, "You're just going to stand there?! YOU'RE GOING TO LET HIM DO THIS TO US?!"

Her mother looked at Wendy, sobbing, and ran down the hall, too cowardly to face her husband and her children he was tormenting. John got to Michael first and pulled him off of the bench. Mr. Darling sneered, "What were you playing Michael? That foul story that your father told you about Peter Fan?"

Michael stood up, pushed John off him, puffed out his chest, and said, "It's Peter Pan!"

Mr. Darling snorted, "You stupid children! He's NOT REAL! Don't you see that? He's not going to come sweep in and save you all. You're all going to stay here with me! No one will save you. It's pathetic that you still believe in this foolish tale."

Michael's lip started to quiver and Wendy went to hug him. "Shhh, Michael. He doesn't know what he's talking about."

She knew the slap was coming before he even hit her. It was worth it. She needed to know that Michael would have something, even if it was tales of Neverland, to fall back on when he was frightened or sad.

John quietly stood by the open shutters and whispered, "You're the pathetic one. You abuse us because you're bigger. You try to take away what we love and who we love, but you can't take away what we believe. And I believe in Peter Pan…" Mr. Darling pushed his hand into John's chest. "I believe!" Mr. Darling shoved him again. "I BELIEVE!"

John was on the edge of the window sill when Mr. Darling grabbed his shirt, dangled him over the edge, and whispered, "Do you believe now, boy?"

John took a gulp and whispered, "Yes." Then he fell.

Wendy and Michael screamed. Wendy couldn't comprehend what she just saw. Mr. Darling was always horrible to them but she never thought he would kill them! She got up and started hitting Mr. Darling as hard as she could. He easily grabbed her wrists, pulled her in close, and whispered, "It will be easier to do what I want with you now that he's out of the way."

She gasped, her mind wandering, and went limp. Mr. Darling loosened his grip and that's when she reacted. She wrenched her hands free and started clawing at Mr. Darling's face. She could only see red. Anything that touched her she hit with full force or dug in deep until she could feel blood. Finally, when there was no more fight in her, her vision came back. Mr. Darling was lying on the ground whimpering, his face, arms, and chest torn to pieces.

Wendy stood over him, panting, when she heard Michael yelp in surprise. Horror filled her as she thought Michael had witnessed her almost kill their step-father. She turned to see Michael pointing out the window. He quietly said, "Look." But he wasn't pointing down toward where John should be, he was pointing up to where John was flying. She ran to the window and scooped Michael up. There was John floating in the air with a grin on his face. He was holding something with his right hand but Wendy couldn't tell what it was.

John laughed, "He's real! Well, this isn't exactly him but it's good enough!"

Michael leaned forward and squinted, "What is it?" Wendy was wondering the same thing.

John smiled, "Remember that story papa used to tell us of Peter Pan's shadow? Well…" Realization dawned on Wendy and she understood. John was gripping Peter's shadow. She smiled and John reached out his hand and said, "Well come on then, we're going to Neverland."

Michael laughed and grabbed John's hand. Wendy stepped up to the window sill and reached forward but the shadow tugged Michael out of reach. The shadow swung forward so he was face-to-face with Wendy. She started back as the shadow examined her.

She knew of the Lost Boys in Neverland and it never occurred to her that they might not want a Lost Girl. Her hope was being squeezed out of her heart like an orange being juiced. If Mr. Darling woke up he would surely come after her. She sat down in panic, the shadow following her. Her breathing became more exasperated, tears began to flow down her cheeks, and she could feel a giant lump in her throat that she was trying to swallow. The black was closing in on her again when she felt a mist touch her hand. She clung to the mist with all of her might and when she opened her eyes she was flying.

Wendy laughed. She didn't remember the last time she felt laughter. It felt amazing. Soon Michael and John were laughing with her. Michael grabbed her other hand with his and John roared, "Second star to the right and straight on til morning!"


End file.
